


A Soundless Voice and A Beating Heart

by sinceredreamer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceredreamer/pseuds/sinceredreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata Kouki was born deaf and mute, but that doesn't mean he is miserable in life in fact he lives a quite a normal life, being able to work and being able to have friends. but even if he has those he is still not quite contented. will the entering of Akashi Seijuuro in his life can change that feeling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soundless Voice and A Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceredreamer here to present you my first story here on AO3 hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Kuroko no basket or the characters in this fiction. Because if I own them I would probably shaved Makoto's eyebrows and dye Haizaki's hair back to its original state. But since I don't own KNB so they'll stay like that. THIS FICTION IS CREATED FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT! Nothing more nothing less. And therefore I conclude to let this Fiction role!

* * *

 

Furihata Kouki was born deaf and mute, but even with those disabilities he can still somehow live a pretty normal life. By all means of normal, is that first he got a job, (he works at his mother's cake shop as a  pâtissier ) he has friends which are real, he is happy with his simple living. But even with those things being said, he can't still say that he is satisfied with all of it. Sometimes he just feels that there is something missing.

One day, Furihata promised Kuroko and the others to meet at the park to play since it was his day off and it has been a very long time since they all hang out together. He came in the meeting place a bit early so he decided to just sit on one of the benches near the basketball court. Once he took his seat, he produced a book and his phone accompanied with its earbuds from his sports bag.

He popped the earbuds into his ear and set the volume on maximum, knowing fully well that he will never know the music he keeps on listening. Furihata always does this whenever he is alone outside because he doesn't want people know his disabilities, it is not that he doesn't accept the fact; he accepted it a long time ago. But the fact that _normal_ people will tend to give sympathy to him. That is what he doesn't need.

As he waited for his companions to come, he just read the book he borrowed from the public library nearby. While he was on the verge of reading the book he suddenly felt a presence beside him so he looked into the corners of eyes to see who might the person be.

It was a man with fiery red hair and a pair of red eyes, his complexion was not that fair and he also dressed smartly, he must be with a high position in where he is working at. After assessing the person beside him he went back into reading until Kuroko and the others make their way to grab the attention of their friend.

 

XXXX

 

Days passed, and Furihata yet again went to that same spot on the same time. This time he came to the park just to relax. As he was reading his new book, he felt the same presence he felt before. He looked into the corner of his eye again and was surprised to see the same man he saw several days ago.

“I wonder if I am getting into his way? Because I think he always sits in this place during this time of the day.” he thought.

And with that thought in mind he felt a little worried that maybe this place was that red man's place during this time of the day. But he dismisses the thought at once claiming that the man doesn't made any moves to make him leave the place so it is alright to stay.

This happened for about half a month. Every time he goes there whether to take time for leisure during days off or when waiting for his friends to come and hangout. Furihata became accustomed to the man's presence, they always sat side by side but never did they try to notice each other, they don't even greet each other. They just sat there together and let the silent breeze come between them.

Until one time, while Furihata was reading another book the red haired man sat again beside him. Furihata knowing that it was the same person so he didn't eye him anymore. While he was reading his eye caught something beside him. It was a piece of paper and a very beautiful pen beside it. On the paper there it was scribbled elegantly a two letter word.

“Hi.” it says.

This note grabs Furihata's full attention that he had to close the book and looked at the man beside him in full view for the first time. He was surprised to see the man was also looking at him with a slight smile carved into his lips making Furihata lips to form a smile as well.

“This man is trying to have a conversation with me, that's nice” he thought.

Now. This is a first time for Furihata, it is the first time that a stranger noticed him and is trying to make a conversation with him. But there was a sad part in it. How can he converse to the man beside him without letting him know his condition. He took the pen and the paper and scribbled his response.

“Hello.” he replied.

Then he slide the paper back to its owner, then the red haired man picked the pen and paper gently and wrote something. It says:

“I always see you seating here alone, reading books so I thought that maybe it would be alright to accompany you silently. By the way I'm Akashi Seijuuro.”

the man slid the paper down and Furihata picks it up and read the statement written. He was surprised by what Akashi just wrote.

“So he notices me.” he thought. Then he started scribbling again.

“Thank you for you company then, I appreciate it. Really. Nice to meet you Akashi-kun I'm Furihata Kouki.” he replied.

This silent conversation continues until Akashi looked at his watch and sigh. There he wrote:

“I must go back to work now, Furihata-kun. It was a pleasure talking to you, we'll see each other again, okay?”

Furihata just can't believe the thing Akashi just wrote but instead he just looked at red haired man and nods in agreement. With that Akashi made his leave and left Furihata.

 

XXXX

 

Times had passed and their friendship grew even more. They don't talk verbally and Akashi never asks why. They had converse about thing like what do they do for work, like how Furihata is good at cooking and baking sweets while Akashi can also cook but not to the point that he can sell it, due to him being served at home by his maids. Furihata also learned that like him he is also fond of basketball and that Akashi also loves playing shogi as a form of leisure during days off at work. They also conversed about calling each other with their first name. Being that proves that they are really close friends.

At first it was hard for Furihata to call Akashi by his nickname but time helped him to become accustomed to it.

Sometimes they hang out during their days off and free time.

Seeing each other became a normal routine for them, it's like a part of their schedule that they mustn't forget to attend.

While they were eating their lunch. Akashi tore a piece of paper from his organizer and wrote.

“Kouki...” then he added.

“You promised me that you'll take me to your cafe today.”

Furihata looked at Akashi then wrote.

“B-but Sei… you have work today, I'll bring you some next time. Okay?” Furihata wrote.

Akashi can only nod not pushing his friend to take him, then suddenly Akashi realized that something was definitely moving inside him, he doesn't know it yet. But for some instance he knew something was about to change. But he just let the thought go and enjoy the brunette's company after that day Furihata went back to his place and started making dinner, since his mother will surely be tired after cleaning the shop downstairs. After the making dinner he decided to freshen up before eating so he went to the bathroom to wash himself, while relaxing in the bath tub he suddenly thought of Akashi; thinking what could he be up to? Or is he going to work himself till midnight and other things. While thinking of this he suddenly realized something, something that he doesn't know, he felt his heart thumped... he shook all the thoughts off and got off from the bath. He dried himself and puts on his clothes and heads to the dining area, where he found his mother seating waiting for him.

 

"What took you so long?" his mother signed at him looking concerned.

 

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thoughts while in bath." he replied.

 

"Oh, what is this about? Let's talk about it after we eat then. Kou-chan" signed his mother.

 

Furihata just nodded back with a slight smile on his face to hide his embarrassment. They ate in silence and after eating his mother served some left over cake from the shop. They ate and clean the dining area together. After that his mother signed him that he should retire for the night. And Furihata did as he was told. He went to his bedroom and lay down in his bed. He was getting sleepy but still his thoughts were once filled with that same red haired man. Until he drifts to sleep he had his head filled with Akashi.

 

XXXX

 

Months had passed their relationship blossomed. After that moment when they both came in terms with their feelings for each other, Akashi started his courting several weeks ago. They were happy together but Furihata even though he is happy he still feels uneasy because he still can't accept the fact that they can't be together. That night Furihata made his decision to end this. Before the both of them could get hurt. He got up and wrote a letter then he text Akashi to meet him tomorrow same time. Akashi just replied an approval to their meeting. That night was the first time that Furihata can't sleep. He feels sleepy but he can't sleep. He twisted and turned all night but he cannot find a good position to sleep. Morning just came and he didn't even slept a wink. He rose from his bed and washed his face and got rid of some ugly bed hair. He got down in the shop to help his mother in preparing the cakes and other pastries that they will be selling today. As he baked the cakes, his thoughts were filled on what can happen later with his talk with Akashi. As soon as he finished his task he asked his mother if he could take his break. His mom just smiled at him and touched his cheeks and gave out an okay sign. Furihata walked back to the staff's room to take off his apron. Then he wave his mother good bye and went on his way. Before he went inside the park he looked at the time and took a deep breath.

 

"It's time." he thought.

 

He walks towards their usual place, and there he saw Akashi seating. Looking so pretty as ever,

 

"I never knew his very presence can classify as elegance, he is indeed an embodiment of elegance itself." He thought while looking at the red haired man. Akashi became aware of his presence and glanced up to him and smiled. Furihata walked towards the man and without much of a greeting he handed his letter to him. Akashi just looked up to him with a little hint of question in his ruby red eyes. He just motions him to just read the letter. And with that Akashi unfolded the piece of paper and read, it said:

 

"Sei,

 

I want to thank you for everything, for the friendship and affection that you have given to me. I know that it must have came across your mind that we don't normally converse, instead we just exchange papers to have a chat. As what you have in mind, yes I am deaf and I am mute. I can't hear how loud the music my earphones can produce. I put them on so that people won't know my case.

 

I was startled when you noticed me. It made me happy, especially when you tried to converse with me through the use of a pen and paper. It made me happy that a normal person like you finds his time to converse with a person like me. And the fact that you said that you fell in love with me, makes my heart wells up to the point it makes me cry. It was the first time in my whole life that someone said that to me. I feel blessed and extremely happy. But somewhere deep inside me feels that it is just because I looked pitiable. It is bad of me to think of your feelings for me as somewhat due to pity, and I don't want to it to be because of that. I want it to be genuine love. But the more I feel it is out of genuine love, I feel scared.

 

I am not suitable for you; I have disabilities that can hinder you. You may love me now and be happy with it but at the end you'll get tired of me. And I am afraid to see that time.

 

I love you too, so much that it pains me to see the reality that I can't accept your love.

 

I am so sorry. This will be the last meeting. Thank you for loving me.

 

Kouki,"

 

As Akashi finished the letter he took out his organizer and peeled a piece of note and handed it to Furihata's hand. He unfolded it and looked inside, it said:

 

"Kouki, I have already figured it somehow that you can't speak nor hear. But that won't change the fact that I fell in love with you, that I love you. It is not absolutely because of pity. I love you because it is you. So I won't accept your rejection for an answer. Think about it. I am not rushing you to answer. But as a form of respect of your decision this will be our last meeting. but that doesn't mean I will stop waiting for your answer. Someday we will meet each other again."

 

Furihata looked at Akashi's beautiful red eyes; it was indeed full of feelings for him. Akashi smiled at him and cupped his cheeks. His hands surprising warm. Akashi leaned down and gave Furihata a soft chaste kiss before walking away, waving leaving him in a state of loss. The only thing that runs into his mind was: "his hands were warm but his lips were cold but soft".

 

XXXX

 

Two years had passed since they last saw each other; it was the beginning of spring. Furihata was strolling in the park and stopped at place where he used to see Akashi. He remembered those times when they were both seating there together passing notes at each other. It might look silly in some people's point of view but for him he considered it as sweet. He sat at his usual place and admire the beautiful cherry blossom tree behind him. He didn't know it was a cherry tree to begin with. While looking up suddenly he remembered their last meeting, it became painful for him to remember it. He learned his lesson that he truly loves that person that by just not seeing Akashi can kill him. That he doesn't care whether he has disabilities or none. By just remembering those times, suddenly brought tears into his eyes.

 

Suddenly a gust of wind blew pass him. Then suddenly he felt a presence. He looked then his eyes widen. There stood a familiar red haired man, smiling directly at him as he came closer.

 

Akashi signed. "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost or something?"

 

Furihata blinked twice. "This can't be..." he thought.

 

Akashi signed again. "Is there no greeting for me? We haven't seen each other in ages. Kouki"

 

Furihata signed slowly. "I didn't know you know how to sign"

 

Akashi smiled and signed. "I didn't know, I just learned and polished it this past two years".

 

Furihata was shocked he doesn't know whether to be elated or what. All his emotions were mixed up and doesn't know what to feel. He asked.

 

"Why did you..." he was not finished signing it when Akashi gave him his answer.

 

He signed.

 

"Because of you, of course." Then Akashi hugged him.

 

Akashi didn't need to sign what he is feeling right now, because by just hugging Furihata, he knew how much Akashi missed him. And this brought Furihata to burst into tears and hugged him back tightly. Akashi broke the hug and cupped Furihata's tear-stained face then he wipes some of the tears with his thumb. Then his lips met Furihata's. by that moment they didn't need any sign nor a piece of paper to tell their feelings off. By that passionate kiss they both shared their feelings for each other flowed out naturally. All question inside Akashi's and Furihata's head were answered as they both reciprocated to the kiss, it lasted as both of them gasp for air. Akashi looked at Furihata's flushed face, then their eyes met. Furihata smiled at Akashi and signed.

 

"Thank you for everything and I love you."

 

**~ END OF THE STORY~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N)
> 
> I finally finished this story. This just came out from my head while I was in my three-hour class so, I just wrote the main plot then I elaborated it so that it will look long enough to read. It is fun because I finished the main plot in just 3 hrs.
> 
> Anyway, I know that there are a lot of OOC in this story so I deeply apologize and there must have been a lot of wrong grammars here and there, sorry this was not edited by my editors (Friends) so I humbly apologize. Another the reason why the characters are Out of characters because while I was writing this during class, this is how I imagined them... so please don't be angry with me. And lastly I want to thank the readers who will read this? ha ha ha you have my love! This is my first Fanfiction for Kuroko no Basket without having an OC so please be gentle with criticizing this... no bashing please... just reviews please. Thank you!
> 
> By the way I started writing this like 2 months ago. So yey this is my first fiction to be published under the status of COMPLETE! Though it is only an oneshot. 
> 
> ~Sinceredreamer


End file.
